The many teen trails of Ayame Sohma
by kaguragirl14
Summary: This is journal from a teen Aaya's point of view., it will include: looking up girl's skirts, going to parties, destroying classrooms, poetry, HOW TO PROCRASTINATE, and lots of laffs. Read, review, repeat.
1. The first week of school

(a/n): okay, i'm new to this fanfic thing, so please R&R (i need some ideas). oh, and i love writing from Aaya's POV, but i'm a girl and don't really know what he would think....ideas?

September 1-

Dear Diary, today was the first day of school. I was the first of the mabudachi trio to arrive, and I got the pleasure of greeting gure-san and tori-san at the door. Gure and I hugged, and recited out greeting: "now gure-san, you haven't been cheating on me while we were apart, have you?" and then Gure says "why would I do something like that, Aya?" and we both say "ALLRIGHT!". Charming isn't it? Tori just rooolled his eyes... but ddep down, he's trying not to laugh... i just know it! Our Algebra II teacher is extremly gorgeous... Gure and i have play a little trick on her... it soemhow involves her turning around to face the board, and a hook coming from the cieling.... and her skirt...

September2-

Today was the second day of school. The second day, and already the administration has been acting like idiots lecturing us on how to "apply" ourselves. I think this is just stupid, if I wanted to learn how to "apply" myself, I would have learned a LONG time ago. We have a new principal- Mr. Clan. He seems to be disturbed by my hair, but he has yet to confront me about it (I think our last principal warned him about me... and Gure) Tori-san is already showing off his skills as a perfect student. Gack! Sometimes he makes me sick. Why does he try so hard to please the teachers? I mean, I only go for laughs, but he actually tries to make them like him. Weird......

Septmeber 3-

Well, this has been a fine first week. I have officially frightened off my classmates- they have finally begun to realize that I have no wish to be "normal"... I mean, it sounds sooo boring! Gure-san has come up with an amazing idea: he is going to write a manga, staring yours truly.... (and Tori) I am simply gorgeous in his manga- my hair is pulled back and all twisted up and.. oh, there is simply no point in attempting to describe it: I will have to get gure san to give me a copy of his drawings.... That would be a lovely addition don't you think?

Septemeber 4-

Well, school is out for the weekend and I am having the time of my life. Today I went to a party (YAY!) for an acquaintance of mine- her name is Shana, the party was a bit of a drag, but I went swimming and I watched anime on tv. THAT was the highlight of my evening, upstairs, watching anime while a bunch of drunk idiots hit a ball back and forth on a volleyball court- although, I must admit, THAT was QUITE amusing.......

I was up talking to Gure-san on the internet last night- imagine what it would be like without that lovely contraption.... it would be like life without Gure-san- I'm just not complete...I have a large pile of textbooks full of home work that my teachers actually expect me to do... the fools! Can't they see I have more to do with my life than sit around doing algebra? Phh! Well, I will just have to explain my priorities to them.. this could take a while.....

September 5-

Ah... complete relaxation. I hate it! I need noise! I need stimulation! (I mean the only reason I even GO to school is the stimulation of human contact outside of my family... although it is hard to really enjoy yourself with this !!!#$ curse!!! Sorry, I do get a bit carried away at times.. but I was so looking forward to that party at Kina's house... it was going to be unupvised too! But our stupid family head, Akito refuses to let me. I hate having to listen to that brat! For one thing he's spoiled rotten, and the next he's only nine years old. How can he understand the yearnings of a man? It is sort of depressing-talking to him I mean. All he ever talks about is how much he hates Yuki... I almost feel sorry for the little guy (Yuki), growing up all by himself- he's not even allowed out of the house to go to school! They have to bring a Sohma (an outsider) who is a teacher to come and tutor him... well, he's getting very bright, according to Akito, but he has some "major" problems he needs to get rid of. Akito refers to Yuki like a dog with fleas. I hate him! I hope he dies, I really do! I hope that someday his ill health will take away his life- he has no right to treat my baby brother like a dog! Three years does not give him that authority. I thought at first that might be my job, but I see now that as his older borhter, I need to help him.. too bad he barely knows me, let alone the fact that he is not allowed outside of his "room"! How can our family be properly governed by such and idiot?! Damn, I just wish I could kill him....

September 6-

Another day, another dream: last night I had trouble getting to sleep (thinking of Kina), and when I finally did get some z's, I had an awfull dream: Akito was yelling at yuki like he always does, he was threatening him with "the room", and yuki was terrified- but when I saw Yuki's face, it was mine! I was yuki! Then Akito looked into my eyes and said, Ayame Sohma... what should I do with you...? I woke up, sweating. I don't know, but there was something about the malicious glint in his eyes, and the way he smiled... almost as if my pain was pleasing to him.... But how can that be?? I barely know him, I just know I hate him for what he's done to yuki..... I'm confused, and I have a headache. It's history class, something that normally puts me to sleep.. I think I'll just take a little nap...just.. a ...short nap... I'll be ...awake...before....the .....bell.....zzzzzzzzz

September 7-

I got detention for my "little nap" yesterday... apparently, I was still sleeping when the bell rang, and no one could wake me up... Even Gure –san -he tried by whispering something into my ear-normally something like that would wake me up right away, but... well, at least I remember what he said: it filled my dreams, which lasted for the whole day, by the way... I has in heaven for one school day...oh, the sweet memories.... I definitely owe Gure-San... but what can I give him... we already skipped school to go THERE recently, and I don't wan to be repetitive.... Oh! I have just the idea! Now all I need to do is stop off at the appliance store and get some PCV piping, and corn syrup...

a/n: okay...umm, i know this is really bad, please R&R... criticism is wholeheartedly welcome, just no pointless flame-throwers... oh yeah, and please give me some ideas on what i cna do with Aaya.. i might make this a journal from Tori's and Gure's POV too... :P thanx for reading! next chapter will be up soon...


	2. Aaya's Jounal, week 2

CHAPTER 2: WEEK 2

a/n: thanks to:

CatrinaSL : thank you so much! i have dedicated this capter to you - i may add othr chapters from Tori's or Gure's POV. thnax for your ideas!!!!!!

To the rest of you: you'd better review beofre i hunt you down!!!!!

okay... here's the enxt week, sorry to all the teenage boys reading this, as i have mentioned before, I DO NOT KNOW HOW TEENAGE BOYS' MINDS WORK!!!!!!!!!!! thanx. enjoy!

September 8

Ah, sweet satisfaction! All went as planned. Gure's least favorite subject (he hates them all, but he REALLY doesn't like Japanese) was canceled today, because of an "accident".... Heh heh....the air vent exploded as Mr. Makiko was walking into the room. He yelled "duck and cover!" and all the students (except Gure and I) hid under their desks. (We were still in the doorway, late for class as usual) Tori looked up at us and glared. He always liked Mr. Makiko. But I had detested that man since the day I walked into the school...oh, I remember it clearly: it was a sunny day, the birds were chirping, the lovely high school girls were "strutting their stuff", as I remember it, and Mr. Makiko was raining on my parade: he sent me to the principal's office for staring at Saira (the girl in front of me) instead of doing our assignment. It's not MY fault I didn't know how to conjugate verbs into the past pluperfect tense- I forgot EVERYTHING over the summer- except my name that is: AYAME SOHMA!!!!! Well, that was my first chat with my princiPAL, Mr. Nikotoki .We and a lovely chat, and I was sent back to class, giggling hysterically. Mr. Makiko has hated the Sohmas ever since- with the exception of Tori-san- all the teachers LOVE him. Well, anyways, Gure was very happy to have a free period in the place of Japanese. We decided to leave school, -dragging Tori-san with us- and take a field trip.....to a certain somewhere downtown...oh, I do remember my first visit there.... Ah, those were the days, innocent and full of youthful energy. So naive in the ways of the world. Well, I'm certainly over THAT phase, thank god! I mean, being young is only good for so long- but after my first taste of the passions of adult life... well, things just never were the same.

September 9

I do believe I got a bit sidetracked in my writings yesterday-I meant to say that we skipped school and had a lovely time visiting some old friends downtown, and leave it at that, but memory lane keeps blocking my path... ANYWAY, the Japanese room is still under reconstruction due to the fact that after the air vent exploded, chunks of plaster from the ceiling kept falling down, and now there is a large hole in the ceiling where the air vent used to be. We have another free period today, and have decided to go shopping. There is a mall just down the street, with several stores to my liking. We even convinced Tori-san to come, when we told him there was an office supplies store there (little white lies don't count, right?) well, at the mall, I found this charming leopard print coat, warm and just my size, not mention, it was my color. It is perfect for winter when I tend to transform if I get cold... I do remember the first time that happened .... It was my first year of school; Tori, Gure and I were walking home from school, when it started to snow. Being young boys, we simply had to stay and wait for the snow to fall thick enough to have a snowball fight. Several other young boys joined, and not all that surprisingly several girls too (I was attractive to the opposite sex even in first grade). We were having so much fun, and I completely forgot I didn't have a jacket on, that is, until Ana asked me to meet her behind the willow tree to 'give' me something. I ran the whole way there, and when I did she gave me a peck on the lips. I turned crimson, and with that last instability, I transformed. Luckily, I made a hole in the snowdrift we were standing in, and my clothes fell into the snow. Ana thought the smoke was the 'fireworks' you were supposed to see on your first kiss and was thrilled. She ran to tell her friends. Gure and Tori accustomed to hearing that familiar "poof" noise, came and found me lying in the snow, unconscious. They carried me home. My clothes were left in the snow, and I never saw them again. I got the worst cold I've ever had after that, and was sick for a week. When I got back to school, Ana was waiting for me. That was the best week of my life. Then, we were over. She simply told me that my fireworks weren't as impressive as Gure's. That made me very mad. That was our first and last fight over a girl. After that, WE started going together. We have been since.

September 10

Today was a wonderful day. I felt good things coming upon me as I walked into school. I slacked off in Math; played hangman with Gure-san in English, and procrastinated during science. The highlight of my day you may ask? While this so far has been a perfect example of Aaya on the defensive, it ends with one perfect hour of bliss: the last period of my day: Sex Ed. I don't enjoy this class for the educational value- oh no, I've known all that stuff for years. The guys act like idiots, the girls blush, but I keep my cool. I love this class not only because of all the chaos I can wreak with a twitch of my tongue, but also my teacher: Ms. Tanta is an old friend; we've known each other since middle school. I used to visit her house after school for cookies and milk. We would have lovely chats about philosophy and... HAH! YEAH RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Actually she was my friend, and she did give me an old biscotti once.. but NO, we never chatted about philosophy- I don't she can ever SPELL philosophy.... No, she taught us something much different, something that changed all our lives immensely (yeah, even Tori-san too, although he'd never admit it in a million years!). And no, it was not about ladies undergarments....back to Sex Ed. Class: My objective is to thoroughly embarrass all of the jocks in the back of the room. And maybe to flirt with a few of the girls in the back too (while Gure-san is not watching) well, lets just say that Ms. Tanta and I have planned a class field trip to her 'place' next week. I can't wait, it sure sounds like fun!

September 11

Well it is finally Saturday, the day I have been awaiting all week: the day of the party! A close friend is having a Bar Mitzvah (whatever that is) and he has invited a couple hundred people, including Gure, Tori and I, and also all of the high school girls in town. I am standing at the door, dressed in my leopard print coat, waiting for Gure to finish fixing his hair, and finally come get in the car with me. At long last he is ready, and we hop into my car (mommy got it for me for my birthday) and drive over to Tori's place. He is waiting on his porch, and climbs into the front seat. "I'm driving on the way home." He informs us in his own way that we can get drunk and rest assured he'll watch out for us. Such a good friend. When we get there, we blend right in with the crowd of high school students. There is 'punch' in a punch bowl, chips, cake, and ....HIGH  
SCHOOL GIRLS! My eyes nearly fall out of my head. Even the plain boring looking ones have jazzed themselves up and well, I never thought I'd say this but they look so... sexy. I glance at Gure, hoping he doesn't notice me, but he's goggling too. He turns to me abruptly, and we both grin, mischievously. "Aaya I think we need some time apart... we need to...um...see other people..." Gure says, still smiling, and winking. "Oh! Gure! I couldn't agree with you more!" I say winking too. We split up and walk over to the girls. I soon have a dance partner, and we after a few fast ones, we slow dance our way upstairs. The first bedroom we try is already occupied- by none other than Tori-san! I knew he would have fun, and by the looks of it, he IS. (It's that girl... I've seen her before... hang on, it's coming to me... oh, yeah! Kana- her name's Kana.)  
After a bit, we come back downstairs. I find another dance partner and repeat the process. I do love parties, but they always seem so... short. I wish they could keep on going, but once the 'punch' runs out; everything kind of gets slow and groggy. We all piled out once we heard the parents coming home, and Tori and I had to go back in for Gure-san. He was having so much fun he barely even noticed that everyone had left. Can you spell lost? Well Tori's promise was still strong (that he would drive us home that is- oh, no, he was drunk for sure) and he drove us home. If he didn't I do believe we would have gotten into more trouble than we're used to. Which is very difficult to get into, believe me. 

September 12

I kind of slept off last nights events all day. It is now time for dinner and lord knows Gure-san can't cook. It looks like it will be left unto me to prepare our meal. I do hate cooking. I wish Tori were here- you wouldn't know it from looking at him, but he is a master chef. If only I could nibble on some of his jelly croissants or taste even one onigiri. I'm just so hungry- I really didn't have time to eat last night, what with all that transpired. Maybe I can call Tori and invite him over for dinner....

Well, dinner with Tori was a success, and we spent hours afterwards chatting each other up- well really, Gure and I planned while Tori pretended not to hear us. I do love a good meal, and now that I have eaten I think I will go to sleep. It's raining pretty hard, so Tori will have to spend the nigh tonight. He can have the small bed, and gure and I will share the big one. Our relationship is really moving fast... Oh I'm so cozy cuddles against gure-san

September 13

Hello All! It's Monday again, a whole week of school is ahead of us- it will be full of kicking stupid boys, hilariously perverse e-mails and locker clean-out-time! Ready for the adventure ? I hope you are, 'cause there's no stopping me! I am Aaya Sohma, on a roll – with butter! Thank you, thank you, I'll be here 'till Tuesday! All joking aside, I must use this journal to express my undying love unto myself. I hope you don't mind, it won't be but a minute... well, here goes:

**A**stoundingly gorgeous

**Y**outhful, yet wise (in the ways of the world)

**A**mazingly intelligent

**M**aster schemer- plot maker extraordinaire

**E**legant, and eloquent in the language of love

Well, what do you think? Hmm... you're right, I don't think it really captures my beauty. Words can only do so much. Heh heh... you actually thought I wrote this? Oh, no! This is a love note my beloved Gure-san put in my locker! Oh, he makes me all warm and fuzzy inside... I love him with all of my heart, and then some... and we really do make a good couple, don't ya think? Well then! I certainly won't ask YOUR opinion in the future sniff, sniff I was just trying to make this and interactive journal entry.... blows nose no need to be mean.... rubs eyes Alright, enough is enough! I simply refuse to be a baby...that's Yuki's job! I am not a baby... I ...am...not...a..... sorry, I got a little carried away, you see I have this switch flip personality- just like that little girl....um...Ka...oh, yeah! Kagura! (She's another cursed member of the Sohma family) wow, is she one caliente chica! She's adorable, she really is, but she totally freaks out if she doesn't get her way...she's about Akito's age, and fairly attractive for a young girl. But she IS known for her tantrums...as I was saying she like kills everyone in her path if she isn't gonna get her way... weird... um.. .What was the point of this again... oh, collects thoughts okay: I can be calm and collected (just like Kagura) one minute and hyper and bouncy the next (kinda like Kagura, except she gets hyper and ANGRY!!!!). I must admit, it is nice being able to FINALLY sigh have control over that stupid switch... it's bizarre being able to mentally 'flip a switch'. I guess everyone does that when they switch moods, except most people don't have a flip-switch personality, like me...I guess the rest of the world just does that without thinking... WOAH.... That is one freaky thought! I mean, I have to isolate my emotion from my brain before I can do anything, and that can take a while... that is so strange...I will ponder this thought as I gently caress my silk pillows with my facial features.

Good night dear diary, Aaya

September 14

Please excuse my sudden burst of happiness yesterday- you see, YESTERDAY, there was peace in the world and justice for all. TODAY, we have Japanese class rescheduled again- in, get this, the math room! I was looking forward to going shopping with Gure-san and Tori-san, but OH, NO! We can't have students leaving the campus during classes! Well, I don't really care one way another and neither does Gure-san, but TORI-SAN just HAS to be teacher's pet all of the time! I do really despise his lack of the fun-loving sense (instead, Tori-san has a fun-sucking sense) DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And, to make matters worse, there aren't any cheat-sheet poster things on the walls in this classroom. But, on the upside, there IS a pi chart which reads :3.141592735.......anyway, I have given up on pi, and have moved on to doodling on my Japanese test- does he actually expect us to know this crap? I mean, seriously, who gives a #$ ?! hmm... well, since Mr. Makiko spends his life doing this....I guess... HE DOES! That is so not even funny. I mean, just looking at him- grey disheveled hair, misplaced pencil behind his ear, shirt tail un-tucked, dull brown loafers and a totally out of date argyle sweater that looks like the knitting machine blew up while it was being made... yep. His appearance practically screams that he's a lonely slob who has no love life whatsoever, and hasn't spent money on new clothes in years. I mean, this isn't exactly the best high school there is... or for that matter the highest paying. I guess maybe he doesn't have the money to spend on clothes, maybe money is tight enough already, worrying about heat, and electricity and the telephone bill... although, who would he call? His mother! Oh, he's definitely the 'momma's boy' type, I mean look at this saggy cheeks and wrinkles- it's a face only a mother could love. Ouch! Headache. I'm thinking too hard. Who knew my teacher might actually have a life outside of school (albeit not a good one). I need to get back to doodling- it doesn't make my brain hurt... not how short should the skirt be.... And what sort of pants should he be wearing (only the latest styles)...well, does he really need a top?.... and what about her.....hmm...ummm...yeah, that's a good idea (thinking to himself)....ALL RIGHT! I see you are nonplussed by my thinking process, so I will explain all- I am drawing the Mabudachi trio as fashion models. Ok? Good. Now, I need to take a nap... my brain still huts.

September 15

Hello. no time to talk dairy I am at this very moment racing down the halls of our high school, trying to get to my next class. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Did you actually believe me? No, at this very moment I am sprawled out on the ground underneath the gym bleachers, looking up girls skirts. What lovely girls these are too. I mean to say that they are truly images of perfection- that is, DURING SCHOOL HOURS.... No need to continue , I presume? Well, then, I shall presume away and guess you already know that Gure-san is sitting next me, and that Tori-san is studying for a science test. What an idiot! He actually thinks that getting a good grade on _one single test_ will determine what he does for the rest of his life. I already know what I'm going to do, but it's a secret. Maybe if you're really nice and have good listening ears, I'll tell you tomorrow. Then again, maybe I won't. We'll see. It all is up to you now, so DON'T BLOW THIS ONE!!!! Actually, I don't really care if you have good listening ears- do diaries even have ears anyway??!!!- If you don't I can just put you through a paper shredder and toss you in a recycling bin.... Oh, the ideas....must...stop....thinking...of

...torture... well, it's on to lunch now- I can't be late for that, now can I?!

Good bye for now, from your one and only,

Resident Mr. Cool.

a/n: thanx to all who read this... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ideas are welcome, SO YOU"D BETTER GIVE ME SOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
